


Gladiolus & White Heather

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, this is a follow up to the character study for Mitobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Song playing while writing: Brave - Sunroof (feat. SayWeCanFly)





	Gladiolus & White Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelandry5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/gifts).



> Yes, hi, I'm just going to start gifting things like this to the people from my roleplay group if it's for their characters and they have an ao3, okay? Sound good? Cool. 
> 
> This is another one for Kel because we technically planned it together? She's working on her own stories, too, which are super great if you haven't read them yet!
> 
> You've already read this on my tumblr, Kel, but still...

In all honesty, it wasn’t the first time that Mitobe had had Koga stay over simply because they’d had a late game or practice and he lived closer to the school than Koga.   
  
They had a habit of doing so rather often regardless - it was always a treat, because when he was over, things were normal  
  
No awkward silences, and anything that Mitobe’s family was still struggling to understand from him was easily smoothed over with Koga offering the information immediately.   
  
But… it was the first time that he’d had a nightmare with Koga over.   
  
He’d nearly jumped out of his skin when he woke up to Koga nudging his shoulder lightly, a concerned look plastered on his face.   
  
Mitobe shied away from his touch, which caused another flash of panic to cross Koga’s features as he pulled his hand away.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
Mitobe swallowed, but looked away from Koga, focusing more on his breathing than what he was being asked.   
  
Koga hummed and settled down a safe distance from Mitobe, watching him. “Yeah, I get it. You don’t have to be, by the way. Take your time.”  
  
Mitobe flashed him a shaky thumbs up, his eyes slipping closed again for a moment as he registered that he was safe.   
  
“Do you want to tell me about it?”  
  
Mitobe hesitated before he nodded slightly and motioned for his phone from the table beside Koga.   
  
Koga was quick to hand it over, settling back down without a word.   
  
Mitobe was a bit slower about typing it out than he usually would have been, but he didn’t know what to say  
  
Ten minutes.   
  
Koga kept track.   
  
It took ten minutes before Mitobe stopped typing and erasing and retyping what he was trying to say, an then another two for him to finally show it to him.   
  
Koga took the phone, but held Mitobe’s gaze, letting him know that he could take it back and not tell him if he didn’t want to.   
  
When he got another nod from him, though, he looked to the phone in hand, skimming what was typed there before he froze and re-read at a slower pace.   
  
“…are you going to tell the others, then?”  
  
Mitobe shrugged, and Koga didn’t even look up before he handed him his phone back and grabbed his own, sending a message to everyone else telling them that Mitobe had something to tell them, when he was ready.   
  
“You’re okay,” he said softly, glancing up with a soft smile.   
  
And honestly, even if Mitobe had doubted that before, hearing someone so pessimistic say that had to count for something good.   
  
Once Koga was asleep again, Mitobe was left staring at the ceiling.   
  
He wondered if anything was going to change once he told everyone.   
  
He’d thought about it for a long time now, and getting the courage to tell Koga anything was a huge step for him. But at the same time, he was so, so tired of hiding all the time too.   
  
He just hoped they understood. 

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Mitobe still hadn’t made any sort of move to let anyone else know anything.   
  
He was more shut in on himself, which worried his parents - _with good reason_ , he thought almost bitterly, considering what was going on the last time he withdrew into himself like this.   
  
But the idea of the people he had grown so close to, the ones he’d made friends with despite not talking thinking of him as _broken_ scared the hell out of him.   
  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that.   
  
So he waited. Nobody asked questions or pressed for information.   
  
There were curious glances sometimes, but they respected his choice to keep it to himself.   
  
All except Koga, who prompted him to tell them sooner rather than later, that it could never be bad enough that he’d have to hide from them.   
  
But it didn’t make him feel better at all to hear that.   
  
Because Koga still didn’t know either. He hadn’t had the strength to tell him. 

* * *

  
A few more days, and he gave into Koga’s soft prompts, bringing a notebook with the story already written out with him. The second he entered the gym for practice, he handed the notebook to Koga, who stared at it for a moment before he looked up at Mitobe with a grin, then turned to the others and held the notebook up. “Today’s the day!” he called out  
  
Mitobe wished he hadn’t, not in such an excited tone.   
  
He grabbed Koga’s arm when he went to move to stand with the others, getting his attention.   
  
As soon as Koga’s eyes were on him, he gave him a pleading look.   
  
Koga nodded his agreement without hesitation. “I promise, it’ll be fine. Don’t look so worried, nothing in the world could change what we think of you,”  
  
Mitobe let him go, following behind moments later.   
  
Even with Koga’s reassurances that everything was going to be fine, Mitobe could feel a small amount of panic start to bubble up.   
  
He wanted them to know, he wanted to stop hiding, but…  
  
He could see the looks as they registered what they were reading.   
  
Kuroko was the first of them to understand without having to continue, and he immediately looked to Mitobe, his usual blank expression replaced with one of surprise.   
  
Mitobe could only meet his eyes for the barest moment before he looked down, hunching in on himself.   
  
Koga was next to catch on, Mitobe knew by the quiet hiss-like noise the other gave, but he also knew he was forcing himself to keep reading.   
  
The second everyone had finished, the silence in the gym was tense.   
  
Koga was the one to break it, and Mitobe looked up with wide eyes when the words registered.   
  
“I don’t care, you know. I don’t think any of us do. It’s a bad situation but… damn it… ” Koga trailed off, his expression pained. “I don’t like the idea of victim blaming.”  
  
Mitobe’s expression changed slightly, and Koga’s eyes narrowed, his voice gaining a sharper edge. “Don’t give me that,” he warned. “That’s _exactly_ what you are, a victim. Do you really think you deserved to be _raped_?”  
  
Mitobe recoiled a bit at the words out in the open.   
  
He didn’t like the sound of them, he didn’t like the bitter taste in his mouth after hearing them, and he didn’t like knowing that they knew without a doubt now.   
  
He’d left it as vague as he dared in his writing, but of course his best friend would call him on it and say what happened. 

* * *

The funny thing about everyone knowing is it did change a lot of their reactions to things.   
  
They were more protective, they were more careful with their words and they’d ask if it was okay to touch him.   
  
But they didn’t treat him like he was broken.   
  
They just wanted to make him feel safe and it… scared him.   
  
Not in the way he was used to feeling. No, it scared him to think that he’d almost denied himself the support he’d needed.   
  
He hadn’t had it in himself to talk to his family about it, they only knew bare minimum.   
  
But his teammates, the ones who saw him as strong and as their friend had taken the information and let it change them in order to help him feel safe.   
  
To make him feel whole again.   
  
And he supposed it probably scared them when he started crying when that registered.   
  
But he couldn’t help that.   
  
Koga had helped erase his fear that he was broken, even before he knew.   
  
And now that everyone new, he’d been given the opportunity to know he was cared for, that what he went through meant nothing in terms of his worth.   
  
Letting go of everything he’d debated about for so long had felt amazing, and it had left him feeling like he could take on anything that was thrown at him.


End file.
